


Moonlight Melodies

by LilaView



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Timeskip, Post-War, a bit inspired by their shared ending, it's just some very soft porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaView/pseuds/LilaView
Summary: Being with Lorenz meant for Claude learning how to love again.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Moonlight Melodies

Claude knew what it meant to love. To love passionate, wild, with need and hurry. He had his share of fleeting romances in his youth; flames that burned bright, but faded quickly. Consumed by both his youthful need for satisfaction and his will to live and desire to feel alive in chaotic war times, his lovers changed like the sun changed its position on the bright blue sky.

But when the war had ended and the situation had calmed down, he found himself falling for his closest adviser and critic. Having to spent less time in nerve-wrecking meetings trying to figure out their next move, trying to secure that as little people as possible were killed, they made having tea every other day their new tradition.

One day when they were having tea, Claude was attacked by a bee, which ended up with him falling out of his chair, and when he looked up on his opponent, Lorenz was shaking with laughter. Shoulders hunched, ruining his otherwise so perfect posture. A hand hovering over his mouth trying to suppress a giggle, until he lost his well-trained restraint. Throwing his head back he let out the most beautiful laughter Claude had ever heard.

He laughed until a rosy blush dusted his cheeks and his eyes were full of tears; and when their eyes met, Claude knew he couldn’t deny his feelings anymore.

They were children no longer, but adults with responsibilities, duties, and obligations. As the leaders of the Leicester Alliance and Almyra they could not be involved in scandals and rumours shared by nosy servants and knights, so their love was less about passionate makeout sessions in little used corridors, but about shared gazes in meetings, about soft touches of their hands while handing over a document, and about little gestures of love.

And being with Lorenz meant for Claude learning how to love again.

He was calmer, more calculating; knew his virtues and advantages. While his former lovers were busy getting their clothes off quickly, dropping them onto the floor mindlessly, prefered Lorenz to wait until he was sure that Claude was watching him to start to undress.

He usually started by slipping off his coat. Standing with his back to him, he slowly lowered his shoulders to expose the dark purple waistcoat he was wearing underneath until his coat came off. Carefully hanging it up, he continued by loosening his cravat with his delicate long fingers, which he then slowly pulled off with his left hand.

Placing the white piece of fabric with his coat, he proceeded to turn around while unbuttoning his waistcoat. Slipping the golden buttons through the neatly sewn buttonholes, only stopping to swiftly tuck his curtain of lavender hair beneath his ear, all while bathing in Claude’s gaze.

By the time he had taken off his waistcoat, exposing his modestly muscular back, Claude had already walked over from wherever in their bedroom he was. Laying his hands onto his waist at first, his fingers started to move across the smooth fabric of his dress shirt until he was wrapped in a warm embrace and Claude started nibbling on his ear.

Though he always felt intrigued to give in, he often scolded Claude, telling him to sit down and wait until he was done. He knew what he was doing to him and how his own skin burned under Claude’s touch, but he also loved teasing him so much more.

While a pair of hungry green eyes roamed his body, he undid his dress shirt and got out of his trousers as slowly as possible, not bothering to put on his usual sleepwear as he knew that it wouldn’t stay on for long anyway.

When he slipped into the bedsheets, it only took seconds for Claude’s hands to move all over him. His lips placing demanding kisses onto his’ before moving down his jaw and his neck sucking on his skin and leaving pink marks as a soft moan escaped his throat.

Having Lorenz spread underneath him was a picture for the gods. His purple hair fanned out across the white pillow, his fair skin looking almost like marble, while his cheeks were flushed in a lovely pink.

War had scarred him, leaving behind the marks of enemy weapons in fine lines. Using his fingertips Claude ran over the many scars as if he was drawing a picture. And while they were witness of his grief, loss, and fear, he made sure to dye them in the most lively colours.

Exploring Lorenz’ body felt like conquering. Moving forward while caressing every inch of his skin, Claude soon lowered his head onto his chest to circle his nipple with his tongue before carefully starting to suck on it. Lorenz’ sweet moan was a victory for him.

He pushed his knee between his legs and when he brushed Lorenz’ growing erection, he felt him squirm underneath him. A satisfied smile spread across his face as Lorenz lifted a hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment. Letting his hands roam, he gently touched the sensitive skin of the insides of his thighs starting on his knee working his way up until he let them slip into his underwear.

Though he loved teasing him, Claude took off his remaining clothes quite quickly as the moonlight illuminating his pale skin made him look even more irresistible than any other day. To his delight he found Lorenz’s cock hard and demanding his attention, which he was more than happy to give after placing another few soft kisses on his lips.

Laying his fingers around his length and stroking his thumb over the tip made Lorenz gasp. Claude loved drawing out these sounds of his otherwise so composed lover, making him sing songs only he would ever hear.

He found the gaze of the other’s amethyst eyes, who were now less embarrassed, but urgent and restless. And of course wouldn’t dare to deny his dearly beloved Lorenz of his wishes, so he lowered his head taking his cock into his mouth.

Another moan filled the room as Claude tasted his salty pre-cum. Slowly bobbing his head up and down while gently sucking was all he needed to do to make Lorenz arch his back. His tongue moving over the underside of his dick, he looked up to see Lorenz gradually falling apart.

It wasn’t long until he had to stop. Sitting up he licked his lips as he took out a vial and covered his fingers in oil, which he then used to circle his entrance before pushing a finger inside. With utmost care Claude stretched him open, always cautious to keep him on the edge, but nothing more.

By the time he was done, Lorenz hair had become disheveled, his hands were gripping the bed sheets and his cock was red and throbbing. Claude carefully tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled at him fondly before slipping off his underwear freeing his own erection, which he then covered in oil.

Slowly pushing inside him, a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. Lorenz felt heavenly hot and tight around him and it took them a few moments to adjust before Claude could move without sending them both off the edge immediately. But when he finally did, their moans joined to create the most beautiful melody there was.

Each thrust made Lorenz cry out louder and when Claude feeling himself getting close, he started stroking Lorenz’ cock; his skilled fingers ensuring that they both finished at the same time, Lorenz against his stomach and Claude inside of him.

Pulling out after he had gone soft, he laid down next to his lover for a minute enjoying the afterglow. The pleasure and tension still written on his face, Lorenz now wore a lovely expression of pure bliss, which Claude loved to look at while sorting the stray strands of purple hair out of his face.

When Lorenz finally left the bed to get cleaned up, Claude made sure to admire his back thoroughly. Lorenz butt had most likely been shaped by the gods themselves, and even during war Claude had always found it particularly distracting when Lorenz was walking or riding in front of him.

It only took a few minutes until they both settled in bed for sleeping, tired out by their love making. Though he was the taller one, Lorenz snuggled against Claude’s chest as the other one gently stroked his hair. Some tender words of love were exchanged and Claude jawned before drifting into sweet dreams, while still holding the love of his life tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> It's my first time writing nsfw and man that was a journey. It did took me a while, but I'm actually kinda satisfied? Might write somre more one day. After I recovered from writing this of course.  
> I'd be happy about any left kudos, or comment!


End file.
